


Hasta el final de mis días, cantaré para ti.

by IAmMistake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kosmo is a good dog, maybe death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: Donde Lance y Keith recién se conocen.Lance sufre una enfermedad que lo obliga a mantenerse en casa y le gusta cantar para no aburrise.Keith estaba paseando con su adorado Kosmo hasta que escucha una dulce melodía.¿Qué será de su relación mientras más se conozcan?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hasta el final de mis días, cantaré para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Utilicé un prompt del usuario de wattpad thisisliho.  
> Es un regalo klance para mi amiga <3  
> Me alegra mucho que hallas ingresado, me llenas de orgullo, te deseo lo mejor.  
> Se dividirá en partes porque no quiero que sea muy largo y pesado. Jajajaja.  
> Espero te guste <3

Lance miraba por la ventana de su nueva casa. Respiraba con tranquilidad mientras desempacaba sus últimos objetos que había sacado de la casa de sus padres.

Definitivamente se sentía bien tener algo más de independencia, después de todo, el ya no era un niño, ya rondaba los 20 años pero, para no preocupar a su familia, no se había alejado mucho de ellos. Su hermana Verónica lo iría a visitar 2 veces por semana, para chequear que todo estuviera bien y que no se hubiera lastimado.

Suspiró, tratando de alejar la preocupación de su mente. Recordó que tenía que entregar un informe a su trabajo ese día, por lo que se levantó y agarró su laptop.   
Con la máquina en manos, tomó asiento y la prendió.

Mientras esperaba a que el programa y el buscador de internet iniciaran comenzó a Cantar ¨Titanium¨ de Sia.  
No le preocupaba que le escuchen, era un barrio tranquilo, la mayoría de la gente había salido a trabajar y los niños estaban en la escuela, podría cantar al volumen que quisiera.

Por otro lado, a Keith le gustaba pasear a su gran y hermoso husky siberiano por las calles de su nuevo vecindario.  
Tenía suerte que sus clases de universidad fueran en la tarde, ya que así tenía tiempo para sí y su bella mascota.

Saludó a la pareja de ancianos jubilados que se la pasaban sentados afuera de su casa disfrutando de la mañana. Ellos le saludaron de vuelta con mucha alegría.

Su recorrido era el de siempre, no esperaba encontrarse con nada fuera de la rutina, por lo que sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz cantando con emoción un ritmo de Sia.

La mirada del pelinegro se posó en la bella casa que hace pocos días habían estado vendiendo.

Al parecer ya había sido ocupada, porque la melodía provenía definitivamente de allí, Kosmo pareció levemente interesado, porque jaló a su dueño hacia dicha propiedad y comenzó a olfatear el lugar.

Parecía ser que el dueño de aquella voz no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Keith sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutando la música que escuchaba con claridad.  
En su mente, deseó poder escuchar nuevamente aquella voz, tal vez al día siguiente fuera igual.

Silvó para que su mascota siguiera caminando, si, en definitiva volvería para ver si podía escuchar al hombre que cantaba.


End file.
